


new place, same fight

by Chillykins



Series: Hubert Week 2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillykins/pseuds/Chillykins
Summary: It's almost time for Hubert and Edelgard to leave for the Officers' Academy. His thoughts are far from the excitement expected of a new student.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & Hubert von Vestra
Series: Hubert Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955869
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Hubert Week 2020





	new place, same fight

**Author's Note:**

> hubert week day four! today's prompt is bitterness
> 
> twitter: longestyeehaw / tumblr: applecideralex

There’s no denying Fódlan society revolves around Crests. Hubert has known since childhood. If he’d been anyone other than a Vestra, perhaps it would matter that he doesn’t bear one. And as he serves Edelgard just fine without one, he’s rarely aware of lacking it.

That’s not to say he can’t see their merit. Anyone would be a fool to say there aren’t benefits. But he’s heard the stories. How families shun a child without a Crest, how others gain prestige solely for having one and not because of any real contributions.

And the experiments.

Decimating the Imperial family line, nearly killing every last one of the children, and for what?

It’s been six years since Edelgard became the sole remaining heir. Hubert still feels the anger as freshly as he had when first hearing her story. The Hresvelg experiments may be over, but they’re only the start. They’re not even that, if Edelgard and Hubert’s suspicions are correct. And, if their plan succeeds, the experiments will be a part of the end. The end of Fódlan’s obsession with crests, the end of the Church of Seiros ignoring its own teachings to keep hold of its power.

He scans his room. His bookshelves have gaps, the few books he’s decided to take with him already tucked into his bag. The desk is bare rather than organized. Papers, quills, and ink are already packed away. Rather than fold away his newly-arrived Officers’ Academy uniform, Hubert wears it. There’s no reason to delay his student status. Perhaps it will even instill a favorable first impression in the professors. The fewer reasons he gives them to doubt, the better.

They’ll both play the part of ordinary students as long as necessary. Edelgard, the newest leader of the Black Eagles house, and him as her loyal retainer. It’s not much of a change from their usual roles. The only potential difficulty lies in their classmates should she grow too attached. He doesn’t anticipate having an issue with it himself. Distrust comes easily.

Of course, there’s also the issue of being right in the heart of the Church. It’s where he and Edelgard need to be, but that reality makes it no less dangerous. The Knights’ and Archbishop’s reputations are well-deserved, as much as he prefers them to be simple targets. No, a group can’t maintain such authority without strength. And intelligence, as so few seem to be able to see the truth of it all.

The personal stakes notwithstanding, that’s why Edelgard and Hubert must take these steps forward. If they don’t expose the truth of Crests, of the Church, then who will? The goddess may have failed in protecting the people, but that doesn’t mean humanity has to do the same. They’re the ones living in the world. It’s their place to shape.

There’s a knock on his door. Hubert pauses his preparations to open it. There in her uniform -- though with the added red accents of her position -- stands Edelgard. He steps aside to allow her in.

“Have you finished packing?” she asks.

Hubert closes the door. “Nearly. I’m simply confirming I haven’t forgotten anything. And you?”

“I finished last night. I must admit I’m looking forward to leaving here, save for my father.”

There’s no shortage of ghosts in the palace. Edelgard’s siblings, her old life, the emperor’s power...Hubert can’t blame her for wanting to be somewhere new, even if it’s in enemy territory.

“I trust you remember it’s not just a change of scenery?” he says.

“Yes, Hubert, I remember,” she replies, an edge in her voice. “It’s impossible to forget.”

He bows. “Forgive me, Lady Edelgard. I mean no offense, only to ensure we’re prepared.”

“You’re just doing your job. I understand. But please, don’t treat me like a child taking her first steps out in the world. We both know that Edelgard died long ago.”

“I won’t promise to not protect you, but I will do my best to not question your mentality.”

“I suppose I can’t expect any more.”

It’s true. There are few promises he can unequivocally make. There will be times when he must do something she doesn’t approve of, but only because he can see the fullness of its benefits. His actions will always be for her. That is the one promise that always holds.

“What about you?” Edelgard asks. “Are you eager to leave?”

“Yes,” he says, without hesitation, “though I don’t know if the Officers’ Academy will be any better.”

The deaths lingering in the palace don’t wound him as deeply as he’s sure they do her. Instead, he sees the poison of betrayal: his father’s, in the Insurrection of the Seven. One simple act of ambition pushing the dominoes, from Edelgard’s departure to the emperor’s downfall to what most haunts her.

Yes, they’ll be leaving the physical space of these actions behind, but it’s not as if the memories will leave them. And they’ll trade all the bitterness for that regarding the other failings of society. At least in Enbarr neither have to pretend they approve of what’s gone on.

“I don’t know about that,” she says. “If nothing else, we’ll be surrounded by people close to our age. And if my father’s stories are correct, we may gain valuable education and experience that can help us with our goals.”

“Perhaps.” Hubert doubts any Church-sanctioned teachings will be of use, but he’s not so foolish as to discount them before even arriving. It’s possible its influence on the lessons is small. “Regardless, we’re moving from one house of enemies to another. In that respect, our situation is unchanged.”

“There may also be allies. The Crest system has harmed a great number of people.”

“It’s possible, but the plan is too delicate to risk open recruiting. We must go it alone with the few others we already have involved.”

“You’re right.” Edelgard’s voice sounds almost regretful. Wistful. “Once we’ve remade Fódlan into a world for humanity, we will no longer have to worry about hiding our plan.”

No, but they will have to worry about all of the new threats. People targeting her for her elevated position, the Empire for bringing about change. He remains silent. It’s not something she needs to be told. After everyone she’s lost, he can’t begrudge her for wishing she could make real connections at the Academy. And from a strategic standpoint, more assets are better -- but only if they can be trusted.

“We’ll be leaving soon,” he says instead.

Edelgard appears to break from her thoughts. “Yes. I should go and begin my goodbyes with my father. I’ll see you outside.”

Hubert nods. Once she’s left and shut the door, he turns back to his bag. His additional clothes, razor, knife, and special handkerchief -- he’ll find the soaking material at a later time -- are all in their proper places, as to be expected. He closes it. He has no real desire to say goodbye to his father after what he’s done, though one more act of feigned loyalty is the best way to leave.

All the damage to the Empire, to _Fódlan_ , from his father and the Church and Crests will be undone soon enough, should the path run to its proper conclusion.


End file.
